


Sleep

by Cinnabunbun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nothing much happens, taking liberties with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunbun/pseuds/Cinnabunbun
Summary: Set prior to the calamity of Amaurot, Emet-Selch spends a night with someone special to him - the Ascian who will eventually become the Warrior of Light.I've had to play fast and loose with canon, since there's a lot we don't know.





	Sleep

She always slept a long time. Some would say she slept too much, wasting her life in a state of dormancy.

Hades was not one of those people. In fact, he definitely saw the appeal, particularly when he joined her in slumber. It was so peaceful, calming, lying entwined together, leaving all their cares behind as they dreamt.  
But there were definitely benefits to being awake, and that was what he wanted right now. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Hades placed a hand on her bare shoulder. The faint lights of the room cast a low golden glow on her form, shining in the long scarlet hair that fanned out across the pillows. It was almost a shame to wake her, as lovely as she looked like this.  
Almost.  
"Kore, my dear. Wake up for me, sweet."

Eyelids flickered, body stirring. Hades strokes her shoulder gently, waiting until Kore finally opened those sapphire eyes. A smile slowly crept across her lips.  
"Is it morning already?"  
"No, darling. It's the middle of the night."  
"Then why are you up?" she stretched languidly, arching her back beneath the covers. "Don't leave me in these twilight hours, Emet-Selch."  
With a light chuckle, the hand on her shoulder traced down her arm. "Emet-Selch? Did I not give you leave to use my name when we're alone? But I'm going nowhere, my sweet. I just crave your company once more."  
At those words, Kore sat up, letting the covers fall, bringing her lips to his in a soft yet lingering kiss. He responded by deepening the kiss, placing one hand on her back, while the other reached for her hair, fingers lacing through the silken red strands.

Time was never important to either of them in moments like these. Outside, the world carried on as it always had. But inside this room, this dimly lit bedroom with their robes strewn carelessly across the floor, time was irrelevant. Duty, commitments, responsibility - it could all wait. Everything could wait, because Hades never felt more alive than when he held Kore close.  
Nothing else mattered. At least, for a while.

How long they spent together in that bed, neither could say. Neither even cared to guess, content as they were, lying tangled together., half dozing. The morning would come in it's own good time.  
"Are you asleep, dearheart?"  
Hades opened his eyes in response, his yellow gaze meeting blue, drinking in Kore's features. Her cheeks still flushed, hair ruffled, lips plumped - no sight could ever compare for him. This, he thought, was true beauty. More dazzling than the stars in the sky.  
"Not yet," he murmured, before brushing his lips against hers briefly. "We have endless time, beloved. Let us rest for now."  
"I don't want to miss any of it." her voice was barely above a whisper, eyed closed as she leant into his embrace. "I don't want to miss you. Promise me, Hades, my love. Promise me eternity."  
Placing another kiss on her forehead, Hades tightened his arms around her, pulling her close enough to feel her heart beat against his.  
"I promise." he soothed, voice low and sensual, stroking her hair as she began to drift off. "I promise you eternity and more, dearheart."  
Soon enough, Kore was asleep, still pressed against him. Hades watched her for a time, the rise and fall of her shoulders, the way her eyelashes rested against her cheeks. Eventually, his closed his own eyes, resting his cheek against the top of her head, with one more promise whispered into the silence.  
"I'd do anything to keep this promise to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Watch future patches completely piss on my headcanons now!  
This fic assumes Emet used his Garlean form even before Amaurot's fall, or something akin to it. I know calling the WoL Kore or Persephone is cliché, but it fits and I like it. So there.
> 
> Another pointless fic, but I tried!


End file.
